Razões da Lascividade
by Aryam McAllyster
Summary: Heero e Duo estão disfarçados em uma escola esperando novas ordens. Ambos têm seus próprios meios de aliviar o estresse e resolvem se juntar para atingir um mesmo objetivo. PWP NC-17 1x2x1. Presente de aniversário para Harumi!


**Razões da Lascividade**

_Aryam_

* * *

**Sumário**: Heero e Duo estão disfarçados em uma escola esperando novas ordens. Ambos têm seus próprios meios de aliviar o estresse e resolvem se juntar para atingir um mesmo objetivo.

**Avisos**: PWP, capítulo único.

**Classificação**: NC-17, linguagem muito pesada, zitrones para dar e vender (festival de limonadas!), falta de pudor e adolescentes com muitos hormônios.

**Casal**: O nosso 1=2 de cada dia.

**Notas**: Os personagens infelizmente não me pertencem. Se fossem meus, o anime teria sido muito mais divertido (e pornográfico, provavelmente). _Atenção_, isso é uma obra de ficção sem fins lucrativos (onde os personagens só pegam DSTs se o autor assim quiser e a autora não o quer), usem camisinha.

**Dedicatória:** Harumi! Este é o seu presente de aniversário, e agora de despedida também! Escrevi essa fic já faz uns dois meses, mas como estava viajando, foi impossível postar no dia certo (13 de agosto), pois esqueci o pen-drive. Espero sinceramente que goste. Parabéns, muitas felicidades, anos de vida, yaoi, muita sorte e alegrias na sua viagem para a Europa (que moça chique!). Obrigada por ser uma pessoa sempre animada, divertida e amiga. Muitos pandas com chapéus de cone soltando purpurina pra você!

* * *

Duo atravessava a floresta, caminhando tranquilamente já por algumas horas. Finalmente vislumbrou, entre alguns arbustos jogados aqui e ali, um pedaço gigantesco de uma perna branca de metal. Ele sabia muito bem ser de Gundanium.

Aproximou-se com cautela. A última coisa que queria era assustar quem procurava. Ainda há dez metros do pé do Gundam, a máquina em posição sentada toscamente escondida por árvores, uma cabeça saiu da cabine de comando. Olhos azuis o fitaram por meros segundos e desapareceram novamente no interior escuro.

O rapaz de trança considerou esta ação como uma de aceitação, portanto calmamente escalou a corda que o levaria diretamente ao seu destino.

Heero estava agachado, parecendo muito ocupado com alguns cabos numa abertura abaixo de uma das telas laterais que haviam sido danificados após a última batalha.

Duo encostou-se contra um dos controles e o observou por um tempo. O piloto denominado 01 não gostava de ser vigiado, portanto, o outro sabia que logo ele ficaria incomodado até ser o primeiro a falar.

-O que quer?

_Ah-há!_ O piloto 02 comemorou internamente.

-Uma garota da nossa sala me pediu pra te dar um recado, já que ela não conseguia te achar em lugar nenhum.

Uns segundos de silêncio. Heero evitou um pesado suspiro. Duo queria que ele confirmasse seu estado de atenção à suas palavras. O americano sempre o obrigava a ativamente participar de qualquer conversa.

-Uh-hum – resmungou.

-Uma bela loira, diga-se de passagem. Eu acho que você tem queda por loiras, Heero. Ou elas é que tem queda por você...

-Qual o recado, Duo? – ele não ligava, mas qualquer coisa para fazer o rapaz parar com suas teorias.

-Ela disse, abre aspas - Duo desmunhecou e passou a imitar a voz de uma garota com um forçado sotaque de capital, – tipo assim, diz pra ele que, nossa, foi, cara, suuuuuuuper legal ontem a noite, que, fala sério - uma risadinha feminina, – ele foi, assim, demais! – abaixou a mão e normalizou seu tom. – Fecha aspas.

-Hum...

Mais barulhos de ferramentas.

-Não acredito que traçou uma garota tão desmiolada.

-Como se você fosse mais seletivo.

-Hei, claro que sou! Além do mais, prefiro morenas de cabelo curto – falou com malícia não se dando o trabalho de disfarçar seu olhar nas costas do outro rapaz.

-Quanto mais ingênuas, melhor.

-Quer dizer que não vai dormir com ela de novo?

Heero se virou para pegar um pano e limpar uma chave de fenda, aproveitando para olhar os olhos violeta curiosos.

-Não – respondeu seco.

-Por quê? Ela parecia bem... disposta.

-Nunca fico mais de uma vez com uma pessoa.

-Que lógica é essa? Não é como se você fosse _casar_ com a menina só porque comeu mais de uma vez...

O soldado de cabelos bagunçados o encarou completamente.

-Não importa. É uma regra pessoal. São apenas encontros casuais, assim evita de formarem um laço afetivo por mim.

-E você por elas, certo? – perguntou zombeteiro.

Heero riu forçadamente, desdenhando da pergunta. _Até parece_, foi o que passou pela sua cabeça.

-Então vai com calma, tigrão – Duo riu. – Se continuar nesse ritmo, vai acabar traçando todas as garotas da escola antes de recebermos uma missão para sair daqui. Você anda na caça quase todas as noites.

-Está demorando mais do que o normal.

-É, com certeza é culpa dos doutores preguiçosos para mandar missão e não dos seus hormônios tarados.

Heero lhe lançou um olhar irritado e se virou de volta para os cabos.

Ficaram mais um tempo em silêncio até o rapaz de olhos azuis começar a se incomodar com a presença atrás de si novamente. Não importava que fosse alguém confiável e conhecido, não gostava de se sentir vulnerável perto de ninguém. Assim, encerrou rapidamente o que estava fazendo, guardou suas ferramentas no compartimento embaixo do computador de bordo e se levantou.

-Não entendo – Duo finalmente voltou a falar. – Você é em babaca de marca maior, trata todo mundo a sua volta mal, cata todas, dá um fora nelas na manhã seguinte. O que você tem que atrai tanto as pessoas e faz essas garotas te seguirem mesmo assim? Quer dizer, olha só aquela princesinha, a Relena...

-E não foi por isso que veio aqui? Ficar um tempo comigo?

Duo se espantou. Ele gostava de provocar seu parceiro por ele ser muito direto e sincero, não se incomodava em contar mentiras desnecessárias para agradar os outros, e isso o divertia. Mas essa pergunta retórica fez um calor, estranho para ele, subir em seu rosto.

-Te falei que vim aqui te passar o recado...

-E não podia esperar eu voltar? Avisei que estaria no dormitório antes do jantar.

Heero se virou para encarar Duo ostentando um sorrisinho convencido. Ele sabia que tinha esse jeito de conquistar os outros mesmo agindo como um canalha.

Duo deu de ombros.

-Se é assim, então me mostra esse seu charme misterioso – o rapaz de trança sorriu de canto. – Como flerta com as garotas?

O 01 ficou sério.

-Você não é uma garota.

-Claro que não! – Duo gargalhou. – Vai dizer que nunca ficou com um garoto também – comentou como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

-Não.

-Mas já teve vontade, não?

Heero desviou o olhar.

-Então por que nunca catou um cara? Não seria, como você diria, teoricamente melhor? Homens não podem ficar grávidos e geralmente podem ser emocionalmente mais desinteressados.

Foi a vez de o outro dar de ombros.

-A não ser... – isso chamou a atenção do jovem de cabelos bagunçados. – A não ser que você goste de homens e tem medo de se ficar com um, não queira largar da coisa.

Heero o fulminou com o olhar.

-Nunca me interessei por um o suficiente.

-Você come qualquer garota gostosinha só para aliviar o estresse, mas com um cara você realmente tem que se interessar? A quem está enganando, soldado perfeito? – Duo não poupou sarcasmo em suas acusações. – Quer dizer que _curiosidade_ não está no seu vocabulário?

Pela primeira vez, o americano sentia que tinha posto Heero contra parede. O rapaz poderia simplesmente passar por ele e ignorá-lo, mas suas provocações pareciam obrigá-lo a dar algum tipo de explicação.

Ele lutou para encontrar palavras, mas finalmente se deu por vencido.

-Digamos que não tive boas experiências com homens.

Isso pegou Duo despreparado.

-Como assim? Não diga que...

-Não. Nada disso – respondeu exasperado. – Em minha primeira tentativa, ele queria... Como se diz, ser ativo, mas não deixei. Ele continuou tentando e o matei.

O piloto de trança engoliu seco.

-Heero, dar não é tão ruim assim... Quer dizer, a primeira vez dói pra caralho, mas depois...

-Não tem necessidade de me colocar em uma situação de fraqueza onde sou subjugado por um total estranho.

-Você fala como se mulheres não pudessem ser perigosas.

Heero encarou profundamente os olhos violetas e se aproximou bem lentamente.

-É pra isso que veio até mim, Duo? Se você gosta de homens – enlaçou a cintura do outro de repente e puxou o corpo levemente menos musculoso contra o seu – quer se sentir dominado?

-Sexo entre homens não quer dizer dominação, Heero – apesar do tom sério, Duo não tentou se desvencilhar do abraço. Ele gostava desse calor.

Nenhuma outra palavra teve tempo de ser dita antes que suas bocas se chocassem e suas línguas começassem a se digladiar. Duo envolveu os ombros de Heero, apertando-o ainda mais contra si, e deixou o outro passar as mãos onde alcançasse.

Eles se separaram e se encararam.

-Não tente negar – o jovem de trança comentou, elevando uma coxa para pressioná-la contra o membro intumescido de Heero, recebendo um gemido gutural em retorno. – Você quer isso tanto quanto eu.

O piloto 01 abandonou sua pose de indiferença e segurou as nádegas de Duo para esfregar o quadril do outro contra o próprio volume em suas calças. Coagiu o 02 contra os controles do Wing, colocando uma das mãos por dentro da camisa negra.

O rapaz de trança desceu os lábios para o pescoço do outro e desceu a mão segurando com firmeza a protuberância coberta pelo jeans. Sem perder tempo, abriu os botões e abaixou o zíper, retirando o membro para massageá-lo livremente.

Heero grunhiu e, com um forte agarre, levantou Duo até que este tivesse suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura. Girou seus corpos e o depositou na cadeira de controle. Os olhos azuis encararam com imenso desejo a forma masculina do jovem. A pele branca enrubescida pelo calor, as pernas abertas convidativas, a camisa levantada, o cabelo bagunçado. Ele não se lembrava de ter se sentido assim antes. Acostumara-se a usar sexo apenas como um alívio de estresse, uma necessidade primitiva do ser humano.

Tinha vontade de descer um soco naquela expressão de deboche e ao mesmo tempo de abraçá-lo e nunca mais largar.

O sorriso malicioso no belo rosto o provocava a continuar. Provaria a ele que não sentia desejo pela pessoa a sua frente. Não, era o gosto de ter o poder nas mãos, de ser capaz de dominá-lo à vontade. Num movimento habilidoso, abriu o botão da bermuda de Duo e a arrancou de suas pernas junto com a roupa de baixo, jogando-a em algum lugar na plataforma de entrada. Pegou as pernas agora descobertas e as levantou, fazendo o corpo que as seguia escorregar pelo assento deixando sua entrada à mostra.

Segurou sua própria ereção e se aproximou. Quando encostou a glande no alvo sentiu Duo estremecer.

-N-não! Espera – pediu ofegante, mas o outro parecia ignorá-lo e pressionou mais. – Calma lá, assim não!

Heero apertou os braços da cadeira. Sua força brutal quase amassando o metal, todo seu corpo tremia. Ele respirou fundo e encarou os olhos violeta.

-Wow, por um momento achei que você ia mandar ver mesmo eu pedindo para parar! – Duo soltou o ar que prendia aliviado. – Você se importa mais do que pensa – sorriu malicioso outra vez.

-Não me importo, mas isso não me faz um estuprador – resmungou irritado. – Chegou até aqui para se acovardar? – seu membro pedia por atenção.

-Achei que vocês japoneses gostavam desse tipo de fantasia doentia, sabe? Mesmo sendo um escroto, você é ainda mais legal do que uns caras que conheço.

-Duo. Você me parou para conversar? – rosnou, seus punhos se fechavam, seus olhos faiscavam. – O que diabos você quer?

-Eu realmente quero poder sentar no meu lindo traseiro na próxima semana. Quero dizer, como vou pilotar meu parceiro DeathScythe se não conseguir sentar?

-Como é?

-Você tem alguma coisa aí pra servir de lubrificante?

-Hum... deixei as camisinhas no dormitório.

-Não estou falando de camisinha! Estou falando de lubrificante. Nem ferrando você vai me comer a seco.

Heero rangeu os dentes, tentando se controlar. Fechou os olhos, respirou fundo. Finalmente controlou seus batimentos cardíacos. Duo definitivamente conseguia tirá-lo do sério de todas as formas possíveis em meros segundos. Esticou uma das mãos, segurando a ereção do rapaz de cabelos compridos, começando a masturbá-lo.

-Isso é bom – gemeu o rapaz, – mas não resolve nosso... problema.

Os lábios de Duo foram tomados para que calasse a boca. O movimento da mão ficou mais rápido e o americano puxou Heero para que seus corpos se colidissem e se roçassem. A posição era desajeitada, mas era com o que menos se importavam no momento.

O 01 levantou a camisa do jovem na sua frente até o pescoço e desceu para lamber os mamilos eretos. Duo gemeu, arranhando as costas de Heero até as duras nádegas, apertando-as, fazendo os membros esfregarem um no outro.

Por fim, ainda guiado pela mão do rapaz de cabelos curtos, o líquido de Duo começava a jorrar em seu estômago e todos os movimentos por parte do japonês cessaram.

Os olhos violetas se arregalaram ao vê-lo se afastando.

-Hei, ainda não acabei aqui – baixou o olhar – e muito menos você. Onde pensa que vai?

-A lugar algum – com uma mão, tapou a boca de Duo. Então se lembrou de algo. Alcançou a caixa de ferramentas ao lado da cadeira no chão, pegou a fita adesiva e cortou um pedaço com os dentes.

-O que pensa que está... mmph! – O rapaz de cabelos compridos sentiu a fita ser colocada sobre sua boca. Rapidamente, suas mãos foram postas acima de sua cabeça e a fita foi grudada ao redor de seus pulsos, atando-as juntas. Resmungou e reclamou soltando barulhos incompreensíveis até notar o pequeno sorriso satisfeito de um certo piloto Gundam.

Heero lambuzou sua mão com o sêmen esparramado no estômago liso e cobriu sua ereção pulsante. Depois, com os dedos ainda molhados, inseriu dois dedos de uma vez na entrada exposta do outro. Com um brilho sádico nos olhos, percebeu Duo arqueando as costas e fechando os olhos com o rosto franzido ante a dor que provavelmente sentiu. Trabalhou ali por alguns minutos, tentando alargá-lo.

Quando achou ser o suficiente, inseriu sua dureza aonde tanto queria. Sentiu mais do que ouviu o gemido grave de Duo se juntar ao seu próprio, por razões contrárias.

Com uma mão ainda segurando os pulsos e a outra no quadril ajudando-o a se equilibrar, suas estocadas eram rápidas e impiedosas, de quando em quando diminuindo o ritmo para aproveitar mais. O rapaz de cabelos compridos se contorcendo, hora de dor, hora de prazer quando sua próstata era atingida, apenas aumentava mais sua perversão, dando-lhe mais vontade de continuar torturando o jovem abaixo de si.

Duo já esperava por isso. Apesar de ter duvidado até o último segundo que realmente conseguiria se engajar numa relação íntima com seu parceiro de missões, imaginava que ele seria um bastardo egoísta que faria o que quisesse com ele. Não que estivesse reclamando, aliás, mesmo que tentasse, não conseguiria com a boca selada daquele jeito. Acostumara-se na vida a conseguir prazer a partir da dor. Ter alguém com tanto desejo, tamanho entusiasmo por ele, já fazia valer a pena.

O piloto japonês tentou fazer durar o máximo possível. Quando finalmente suava e perdia a concentração, já entardecia lá fora. Suas estocadas se tornaram ainda mais rápidas e profundas até finalmente fazê-lo liberar todo seu prazer dentro do canal quente com um longo grunhido.

Pela segunda vez, Duo sentiu seu membro se aliviar. Soltou um alto lamento e se largou na cadeira. Finalmente seus braços foram soltos e conseguiu relaxar.

-Au! – reclamou ante a ardência ao retirar a fita adesiva de cima da boca. – Sabe, a fita foi desnecessária, você poderia ter pedido para eu ficar quieto. Estava até reservando umas palavras bem sujas para falar no meio da transa. Achei que ia gostar...

Heero se sentia realizado e virou de costas pegando suas roupas tentando esconder um riso.

-Talvez na próxima vez – o denominado 01 comentou e logo em seguida engoliu em seco. Imediatamente, começou a se recriminar mentalmente, não deveria haver segunda vez ou estaria quebrando sua regra.

Ao se virar para entregar a bermuda de Duo, encontrou um largo sorriso malicioso nos lábios ainda avermelhados por serem mal tratados pela fita.

-É. Talvez na próxima vez – repetiu com uma voz suave. Os olhos violetas brilhavam intensos e seu dono preguiçosamente se limpou com o lenço recebido.

* * *

Heero entrou no dormitório frustrado. Bateu a porta atrás de si e se jogou sentado em uma das duas camas. Sentia uma enorme vontade de explodir alguma coisa ou de bater muito em alguém. Talvez alguém de trança...

O barulho atraiu um Duo apenas de toalha presa na cintura e cabelos soltos e úmidos. Ele se recostou no batente da porta do banheiro, cruzando os braços e sorrindo calmamente.

-Ué, o que houve? Não foi traçar uma das suas patricinhas descerebradas? – como resposta, recebeu um olhar fulminante. – Que foi? Desse jeito, até parece que a culpa é minha.

Antes que pudesse se controlar, o jovem geralmente sério não segurou suas palavras:

-E é sua!

Uma sobrancelha acima de um olho violeta se ergueu, mostrando sua confusão.

O pobre piloto do Wing sentia-se agora obrigado a dar uma explicação no mínimo plausível ou sabia que seu colega de quarto o importunaria até o fim da guerra.

-Você... – lutou internamente para encontrar as palavras, nada que lhe vinha à mente parecia aceitável para se fazer entender – me fez, meu corpo, preferir uma cavidade mais apertada que me dá – ele começava a suar frio – maior estímulo. Maior satisfação.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos até Duo quebrar em uma gargalhada.

-Você... – tentava falar entre o riso – você está me dizendo que... Que broxou numa menina? – apoiou-se na porta para não cair para trás. – Ai meu Deus! Era só o que me faltava! – ria para o alto. – E ainda está tentando colocar a culpa da sua viadagem em mim? – acalmou sua respiração e voltou a encarar os olhos azuis irritados. – Bem, Heero. Não seja por isso – falou divertido.

Aproximou-se da cama com passos felinos, a toalha sutilmente descia a cada movimento. Inevitavelmente o olhar de Heero se focou naquela região que ameaçava a ser desnuda a qualquer segundo. Duo antecipava com satisfação o que aconteceria a seguir.

-Dizem que quem prova a fruta uma vez não quer mais largar – sussurrou sedutoramente ajoelhando-se ao lado do parceiro e empurrando-o de costas na cama. – Pelo jeito é verdade.

Heero ficou apreensivo, mas sabia ser fisicamente mais forte, então tentou esperar para ver aonde isso ia dar.

-Não quer provar, Heero? – inclinou a cabeça em direção ao rosto do outro.

-O quê?

Duo postou-se entre as pernas do japonês, acariciando suas coxas.

-Oras, se perdeu o tesão de comer, talvez você precisa saber se gosta de outro jeito.

-Não – colocou a mão no peito nu parando o avanço.

-Você não me experimentou e gostou? Então, está mais do que provado que tem coisas muito boas ainda desconhecidas por você.

-Já falei, não fico mais de uma vez com a mesma pessoa.

-Mas se estivermos em posições invertidas, então não conta, não é? Uma vez cada um – terminou sua tese com uma piscadela e deitou-se em cima do outro.

-Não – apesar de falar com mais firmeza, não foi muito convincente.

-Vai me dizer que não está frustrado pelo que aconteceu hoje? – Duo perguntou depositando leves beijos no pé da orelha e descendo pelo pescoço do rapaz de cabelos bagunçados. Como se respondendo a questão, sentiu uma protuberância em sua coxa começando a aumentar, e sorriu contra a pele quente.

-Seria, teoricamente, conveniente para mim ter um parceiro sexual como você. Homem, à disposição e, não só ciente das minhas atividades ilícitas, como também alguém com os mesmos objetivos – Heero recitou como um computador avaliando suas melhores opções. – Mas não serei o passivo de nós dois.

Os olhos violetas se semicerraram e ele passou a mão pelo corpo definido e desceu até que pudesse apalpar o membro. Ouviu um tímido gemido e se voltou para beijar os lábios finos do jovem estóico.

-Realmente seria mais do que conveniente – completou Duo. – Seria muito prazeroso – murmurou, levantando a camiseta de Heero e apreciando o que encontrou ali – E não me importo em ser passivo, você realmente não sabe o que está perdendo. Mas não vou aceitar ser sua boneca inflável sem você pelo menos _tentar_ retribuir um pouco do favor.

Duo continuou a adorar o corpo do outro moreno e o viu engolir seco, encarando o teto fixamente, como se tentasse se decidir. Muito vagarosamente, abriu a calça do outro e a abaixou. Depois desceu o rosto sem nunca tirar os olhos do rosto de Heero, esperando a qualquer momento uma negativa. Tentativamente deu uma lambida na ereção e, sem receber qualquer sinal contrário, tomou-a até onde conseguiu.

O piloto 02 jogou o cabelo para trás, tirando-o do caminho para continuar o movimento para cima e para baixo. Após alguns segundos, começou a se preocupar com a falta de resposta do outro. Até sentir uma mão agarrar firmemente seus cabelos, sem puxá-los com força. Ergueu o rosto para encontrar olhos azuis encarando-o intensamente.

-Acabe logo com isso – o japonês rosnou.

O membro foi solto, mas a boca continuou aberta.

-Sério? – Duo perguntou. Heero rosnou novamente. – Certo, certo. Mas dessa vez estou preparado – alcançou a gaveta e de lá, retirou um tubo de lubrificante.

Com os dedos molhados, Duo beijou Heero profundamente, colocando um dedo em sua entrada para prepará-lo. Ao inserir o segundo, sentiu o corpo abaixo de si estremecer.

-Se doer, avisa, 'tá? – pediu baixinho.

Os olhos azuis o fitaram como se ele acabasse de ser desafiado a demonstrar qualquer fraqueza.

Sem muitas delongas, inseriu até um terceiro dedo.

Heero fechou os olhos e entrou em estado de meditação, tentando se distrair da sensação dolorosa. A vida toda sendo reservado e extremamente conservador quanto a suas relações, ter um invasor dentro de si era algo que o incomodava intensamente. E doía. Era impressionante para ele considerar que agüentara todo o tipo de tortura, já levara tiros e chegara aos limites do se corpo em situações dadas como impossíveis, mas aqueles meros dedos pareciam querer rasgá-lo ao meio.

Duo retirou a mão pousando-a no quadril e se posicionou. Ergueu as pernas do outro para ter melhor acesso e pouco a pouco o penetrou.

-Ugh... – o japonês ofegava, pressionava os dentes e franzia o cenho.

-Heero...? – o jovem de olhos violetas não conseguia interpretar se era prazer ou dor, mas estava pendendo para a segunda opção. – Quer que pare?

-Vai logo com isso, Duo! – exclamou agarrando as costas do rapaz acima, fincando suas unhas na pele pálida. _Ele é maior do que eu calculei. Merda._

Apesar de preocupado, o rapaz de cabelos compridos se sentia muito bem para negar o pedido e se apressou em iniciar um ritmo de vai e vem o quão gentil quanto pôde. Ele ofegava por outros motivos, roçando os lábios pelo rosto de Heero como se isso fosse ajudá-lo a aproveitar mais o momento.

-Você tem que relaxar, senão não vai conseguir aproveitar nada – sussurrou, acariciando os cabelos bagunçados castanhos. A outra mão passeou entre seus corpos suados e segurou o membro antes praticamente esquecido, massageando-o.

Heero arfou e tentou cumprir o que lhe foi pedido. Concentrando na sensação de sua dureza recebendo aquela atenção, a atividade mais abaixo não era assim tão estranha mais. Ainda doía, mas fora treinado para ignorar o desconforto.

O prazer do piloto 02 era cada vez mais vocalizado, murmurando coisas sem sentido e gemendo perdidamente. Ele não se demorou em chegar ao pico de seu êxtase e despencar em cima do outro rapaz.

Alguns minutos se passaram com apenas ofegos. O corpo do americano esfriava e seus músculos relaxavam da atividade.

_Hum... O andamento foi estável e constante, diria que o desempenho em um todo foi razoável levando em consideração ser minha primeira experiência, mesmo ele tendo chegado ao orgasmo antes de mim. Conclusão: não foi uma relação completamente satisfatória para mim, mas ainda assim, uma experiência válida._

Cautelosamente, Heero abriu o tubo de lubrificante e lambuzou uma mão. Aproveitou o outro estar distraído, suspirando contente, e, com uma mão, acariciou as nádegas, ligeiramente afastando-as e perpassou o anel encontrado ali.

-Heero? – o rapaz de cabelos compridos sorriu contra uma cicatriz no peito do outro. Por um lado, achava engraçado seu companheiro estar disposto a quebrar sua regra, por outro, não queria se mover por estar em uma posição muito confortável.

Logo, havia dois dedos o penetrando cada vez mais profundamente. Ele se remexeu e se ergueu em um cotovelo para encarar o rosto sério. Realmente era uma injustiça ainda haver aquela dureza entre seus estômagos.

-Não precisa disso, tem outras formas de te dar prazer – sua mão massageou a glande pronta para descer, mas seu pulso foi segurado com firmeza.

-Eu sei, mas essa é uma relação recíproca – Heero agarrou os braços do outro e, num movimento rápido digno do soldado perfeito, em meros instantes suas posições não só estavam invertidas, como Duo agora tinha o rosto pressionado contra o travesseiro, estando deitado de bruços.

O americano nunca entendeu como Heero retirara seu membro flácido de dentro dele e o prendera naquela posição tão rapidamente.

-Ei, espera aí, eu não sou muito fã de ficar de costas...

Heero deitou seu corpo por cima do de Duo para sussurrar em seu ouvido:

-Considere isso minha vingança – ergueu o quadril, mirando cuidadosamente e penetrou o alvo.

O jovem de olhos violetas choramingou e enterrou o rosto na fronha. _Puta que pariu, não sei se estou no céu ou no inferno. O desgraçado não dá a mínima se está me machucando, mas Deus, como é bom!_

O piloto 01 não foi tão gentil. Pegou um punhado de cabelos longos, ainda levemente úmidos, tirando-os do caminho para morder e chupar o pescoço de seu companheiro. Era a primeira vez que marcava alguém assim. _Esses últimos dias foram a primeira vez de muitas coisas_.

Ouvia os gemidos entre as estocadas forte e profundas, ele literalmente socava Duo contra o colchão. A fricção do lençol com seu membro logo fez o americano endurecer novamente.

Também não durou muito. Dentro de poucos minutos, ambos chegavam à satisfação plena.

* * *

Duo se espreguiçou, esticando-se na cama, notando um calor a mais ainda ali, o colchão exageradamente amassado, mas um vazio ao seu lado.

Ouviu ruídos e desgostosamente abriu um olho. Viu Heero nu arrumando uma mala.

-Estava pensando em ir embora sem nem se despedir?

O piloto 01 se virou e abertamente admirou o corpo agora descoberto do americano.

-Recebi uma missão.

O 02 apoiou-se num braço.

-Vou arrumar minhas coisas também.

-Não. A missão é só minha. Você provavelmente receberá suas próprias ordens logo – distraidamente, sentou-se na cama e acariciou muito levemente a cintura do outro quase como se temesse tocar na pele pálida.

Duo notou o membro já semi-duro do rapaz o observando com um olhar lascivo e passou a língua nos lábios. Ele abraçou e beijou Heero, puxando-o para caírem juntos na cama. Esfregaram-se até chegarem ao estado de total excitação. Uma pseudo-batalha de dominação se iniciou onde um tentava deixar o outro de costas.

Por fim, o americano "venceu", fazendo o outro se deitar. Levantou-se, sentando-se nas pernas de Heero e friccionando seus membros juntos. O japonês segurou sua cintura ajudando no movimento.

Jogando o cabelo para trás, Duo parou o movimento ignorando o franzir de testa do seu parceiro impaciente. Engatinhou pela cama e se virou para o lado oposto, deixando sua dureza logo acima do rosto do japonês, encarando o próprio membro de Heero. Abaixou o quadril, não dando outra opção ao piloto 01 a não ser tomar a ereção na boca e fez o mesmo abaixando a cabeça.

Heero os girou, fazendo com que os dois ficassem deitados de lado, chupando suas necessidades. Apertou as nádegas de Duo e inseriu dois dedos procurando o ponto de prazer. Quando finalmente o encontrou, sentiu o rapaz de cabelos compridos dar um solavanco e gemer, vibrando toda a extensão da língua, por sua vez, também fazendo o membro sobre ela sentir mais prazer.

Duo não deixou barato e fez o mesmo, mas com mais cuidado. Não queria que o outro se irritasse e desistisse de tudo. Com apenas um dedo, fez movimentos circulares tentando provocar a mesma sensação. Heero relaxou e definitivamente sentiu algo bom naquela área.

O japonês grunhiu rendendo-se ao deleite. Precisava mesmo ir embora então não tinha porque segurar. Duo sugou todo o líquido seminal, seu esfíncter se contraiu e foi sua vez de se despejar na garganta do outro.

Logo em seguida, Heero se levantou e rapidamente se trocou, antes que se arrependesse e decidisse ficar. Pegou sua mala e se dirigiu para a porta.

O jovem ainda nu se levantou e o abraçou por atrás antes que pudesse partir.

-Eu espero... – Duo falou em voz baixa – te encontrar de novo antes que essa guerra acabe. Ou que um de nós morra.

Heero hesitou. Milhões de coisas passaram pela sua cabeça, mas nada saiu. Segurou a mão descansando em seu abdômen; com o polegar, acariciou-a antes de se desvencilhar e saiu.

_Também espero, Duo. Também espero._

_**FIM.**_


End file.
